Pour la Lune
by Syl2Sy
Summary: [oneshot] Songfic, POV, Angst...On dit souvent qu'amour et haine sont proches... Cependant, n'estce pas plus haine et désir ?


**Titre** : Pour la Lune  
**Auteur** : _2Sy_  
**Base** : Harry Potter et Noir Désir  
**Genre** : Songfic, POV, Angst  
**Rating** : PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas... Malheureusement.  
_Draco Malfoy_ ne m'appartient pas non plus... Malheureusement, aussi...  
Pour ce qui est de la chanson Pour la Lune, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus...  
Donc, en bref, rien ne m'appartient, à part la trame de cette fic...  
Dommage parce que si c'était l'inverse, je serais 1) riche à millions, 2) la plus heureuse des autrices parce que je pourrais faire mumuse avec mon Draco comme je l'entends et 3) certainement pas là à écrire des fics tordues...

Et un grand - **M E R C I** - à _**Karen**_, ma bêta, qui accepte sans concessions de lire en avant-première toutes les fics que je peux écrire, aussi tordues ou déjantées soient-elles !  
  


* * *

Les paroles de la chanson sont en **gras**...  
Les pensées du personnage sont entre **« »**.  
Pour ce qui est de la retranscription des paroles, je suis désolée s'il y a quelques erreurs, mais aucune transcription officielle n'est disponible et j'ai tout fait à l'oreille, sur un enregistrement de qualité plus que moyenne...  


  


**. . .  
**

**

  
Pour la Lune

** [#]  


  
**. . .**  
  


****

**Oh quand la lune aura montré,  
Son cul entier, je te suivrais  
Pour la lune, comme une ombre**

> « Où peux-tu bien aller ?  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois sortir si tard le soir....  
Où vas-tu ?  
Et pourquoi cette question me tient-elle tellement à coeur ?  
Ne sommes-nous pas censés être ennemis ?  
Ne devrais-je pas seulement penser à te faire pincer, à te faire plonger ?  
Au lieu de me demander quels sont tes secrets ?  
Au lieu de me demander le pourquoi de tes actes ?  
Il est tard, ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton dortoir ?  
La lune est pleine ce soir...  
N'est-ce pas la nuit propice pour te rencontrer ?  
Et te faire tomber ? »

**Mais il faudra que tout soit pur  
Quand je t'écraserais contre le mur  
Tout doucement, sentir le sang**

> « Notre face à face sera idyllique...  
Rien que toi et moi.  
Sans mes amis pour me soutenir...  
Ni tes gorilles pour t'épauler.  
Rien que toi et moi, Malfoy.  
Ho, oui...  
Rien que toi et moi !  
Sans témoins, sans amis, sans magie...  
Te plaquer face contre un mur et te soumettre...  
Ne t'avoir que pour moi...  
Rien que toi pour moi.  
Te soumettre et te sentir céder...  
Te faire céder et te sentir saigner... »

**Je t'laisserais pas partir, ô ma lune  
Je l'laisserais pas tranquille, ô ma lune  
Ce sophistiqué style, ô ma lune  
Pour la lune je ferais n'importe quoi  
Et toi qui ne pleures jamais quand tu dois**

> « Tu seras à ma merci.  
Rien qu'à moi.  
Aucune pitiè, aucune merci...  
Ni pour toi, ni pour ta dignité...  
Ton honneur, si tu savais où tu peux te le foutre !  
Ainsi que tout ce qui fait ton image,  
De tout ce qui fait que tu es toi !  
Si tu savais comme je les déteste !  
Mais cela fait partie de toi...  
Rien que toi...  
Et tu seras à moi...  
Je t'aurais quoi qu'il arrive.  
Et tu te soumettras...  
Et peut-être verrais-je ces larmes que je veux tant te voir verser...  
Ces larmes qui me prouveraient que tu es humain...  
Que tu es, tout simplement. »

**Mais tu étais si fier de toi  
Mais crois-tu que ta bouche me sourira  
Quand je crèverais tes yeux, de rat**

> « J'en ai assez de ton image.  
J'en ai assez de ton sourire narquois.  
De ton air hautain...  
De ta suffisance, de ta supériorité feinte...  
Que j'aimerais effacé tout ça...  
Que j'aimerais voir tout cela disparaitre à coups de poing...  
Mes poings...  
Mais tes yeux...  
Tes yeux qui m'envoûtent et me troublent...  
Tes yeux que je ne veux plus voir...  
Peut être qu'une fois que je t'aurais soumis,  
Qu'une fois à ma merci,  
Je pourrais oublier leur existence...  
Ne plus les voir...  
Ne plus... »

**Ta vue me comble de joie  
Autant qu'un c/. où j'enfonce mes doigts  
Ne pleure pas : personne n'est là.**

> « Ou alors, si, justement...  
Te voir flancher,  
Et en jubiler !  
Te soumettre, te sentir céder, te voir saigner...  
Et t'entendre pleurer...  
Et en jubiler !  
Car personne ne sera là pour toi...  
À part moi...  
Rien que moi...  
Pour toi... »

**Je t'laisserais pas partir, ô ma lune  
Je l'laisserais pas tranquille, ô ma lune  
Ce sophistiqué style, ô ma lune  
Pour la lune je ferais n'importe quoi  
Et toi qui ne pleures jamais quand tu dois**

> « Tu pourras toujours rêver que je te laisse partir  
Tu pourras toujours gémir et supplier...  
Je te garderais pour moi...  
Rien qu'à moi... »

**Oh quand la lune aura montré,  
Son cul entier, je te suivrais  
Pour la lune, comme une ombre**

> « Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, petit serpent...  
Car je suis derrière toi... »

**Dans la chaleur de vos nuits  
Quand vous pensez que le monde est doux  
Comme un suppo, je voudrais m'endormir comme vous**

> « Je ferais fondre cette chape de glace qui enserre ton coeur.  
Je hanterais te nuits.  
Je ne te laisserais plus aucun repos...  
Comme ton ombre le fais pour moi.  
Que j'aimerais ne plus rien ressentir...  
Pouvoir dormir de nouveau en paix...  
Loin de ton image qui hante mon esprit  
Auprès de toi, contre toi... »

**Je t'laisserais pas partir, ô ma lune  
Je l'laisserais pas tranquille, ô ma lune  
Ce sophistiqué style, ô ma lune**

> « Rien que toi...  
Et moi...  
Nous deux...  
Pour toujours...  
Et à jamais... »

**F I N  
  
. . .**  
  


[#] Noir Désir, 2000, _Pour la lune_ (démo de 1987), Rarities vol. 2 - Ira Diei.  
  


* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est complètement... er... comment dire... tordu ?  
Désolée, mais je bloque sur dmf [ _De Mauvaise Foi _] et j'avais franchement besoin d'un défouloire...  
Et comme je suis à fond dans Noir Dés' (retour aux sources)...  
Voilà ce que ça a donné...  
J'ai voulu faire en sorte que le tout soit ambigu... Je sais pas si j'y suis arrivée... J'espère...

En tous cas, les REVIEWS sont les bienvenues !  
C'est le petit bouton 'Go, juste en dessous, à côté de 'Submit Review'.  
Please ! Pour celle-là, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
  


**_2Sy_**


End file.
